La Banda y el Escuadrón
by CriXar
Summary: Un oscuro trato envió a los Storm Hawks lejos de sus terras, a un nuevo mundo de cavernas debajo de todo. ¿Hay alguna manera de volver o descubrir qué es lo que sucede? Ni ellos ni sus nuevos aliados, la Banda de Shane, lo saben. Unir las piezas que los sucesos que ocurren a su alrededor parecen la única respuesta para detener una retorcida alianza entre sus respectivos oponentes.
1. Chapter 1

-Creo que hay que subir la apuesta.- propuso Pronto al troll mientras la Banda de Shane avanzaba en sus Mecas.- Diez piezas de oro.

-Hecho.- afirmó Kord.

-¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?- preguntó Trixie a sus compañeros.

-El troll de las cavernas asegura que el Clan Sombra nos llamó para una misión mística, pero Pronto cree que no es más que otro problema con Blakk. Así que decidimos apostar.- explicó el topoide.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Eli volteando a verles.- Y Kord, ¿a qué te refieres con "una misión mística"?

-No lo sé. Cada vez que nos topamos con ellos, cosas extrañas suelen suceder.- respondió el ingeniero.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- apoyó Trixie.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es. ¿Ya olvidaron el aquella vez que nos los encontramos en las Cavernas Magmas? O el incidente con el pasaje a las Cavernas Profundas y las babosas guardianas.- rescondó la pelirroja.

-En ese caso, no creo que nos pueda pasar algo más extraño.- rió Eli. Continuaron avanzando hasta finalmente encontrarse con el grupo de criaturas. El Shane desendió de su vehículo seguido de su equipo antes de colocarse el SombraDuctor.

-Nos alegra que repondieran a nuestro llamado.- dijo el líder.

-Saben que siempre estaremos cuando nos necesiten.- respondió el lanzador.- Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

-Se aproxima algo grande, joven Shane. Algo que jamás se ha visto en las noventa y nueve cavernas con tal magnitud. El choque y la alianza de dos mundos con millones de kilómetros entre sí para acabar con el mal una vez más.

-¿El choque de dos mundos? ¿Cómo podría ser eso algo nuevo aquí en Bajoterra? Yo vengo de la superficie.- comentó Eli extrañado.

-Ni siquiera el Mundo Ardiente puede compararse con lo que se acerca: el enlace de las cavernas subterránes con las tierras en los cielos. Deben estar atentos.

-¿Las qué en dónde?

-Todo comenzará entre fuego y llamas. Deben estar preparados.- agregó el ser antes de desaparacer entre la oscuridad con el resto de los suyos.

-¡Alto! ¡Esperen! Aún no comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?- exclamó el chico intentando detenerlos. Pero ya era tarde. Se habían ido.

-¿Qué sucede, Eli?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Yo... no tengo la menor idea.

Mientras, en un lugar de inimaginable distancia con el mundo de nuestros héroes, un escuadrón de jóvenes guerreros se preparaba para lo que prometía ser otro largo día de duelos en las nubes. Una llamada de alerta de desconocida procedencia indicaba que el Az Oscuro, mano derecha de la emperatriz Cyclonis, se encontraba con empleados de la misma en una misteriosa aperación en Terra Tundras.

-Ellos no deben esperar nuestra llegada.- dijo Piper desde su heliscooter.- Sugiero un acercamiento silencioso para evaluar su trabajo allí.

-¿Estás bromeando?- interrumpió Finn.-Si saben que vamos en camino, no deben estar armados. Yo digo que hay que ir ahí y patearles el trasero.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes escuchar por una vez en tu alocada vida una de mis estrategias?- reclamó la muchacha.

-¿A eso llamas estrategia? Solo quieres que vayamos a espiarlos. No ganamos nada con eso.

-Oh, disculpa por no querer armar un escándalo.

-Chicos, dejen ya de discutir.- cortó Aerrow.- Finn, investigaremos primero. Necesitamnos saber que es lo que están haciendo en Tundras. Y Piper, si es necesario atacaremos. Finn tiene razón en que podrían estar desarmados. Eso no daría una ventaja.

-¿Finn podría tener razón?- preguntó Junko impresionado. Raddar comenzó a reir.

-Sí, una clara señal del apocalipsis.- agregó Stork.

El equipo descendió en un terreno alejado de donde se hallaban los mineros del imperio de Cyclonia. La operación estaría en un grave lío si descubrian sus motocicletas. Con sigilo se acercaron al enemigo, para encontrarse con más guardias armados que hombres trabajando.

-Bien, creo que podemos ir descartanto la idea de un enfrentamiento. Estos sujetos están armados hasta los dientes.- señaló el caballero.

-Pero, ¿por qué llevan consigo tanto armamento si se trata de tan solo una extracción de material?- dijo Piper.

-En ese caso, creo que el Az Oscuro no está tan solo aquí para vigilar el trabajo. Deben estar esperándonos.- susurró el wallop.

-Eso es correcto.- respondió alguien a sus espaldas. El escuadrón volteó rápidamente. Al rededor de ocho armados guardias los tenían rodeados.

-Es una trampa.- dijo Piper.

-¡Ataquen!- ordenó Aerrow. Todos tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra los ciclonios, alertando por su puesto a los demás con el ruidos de los cristales de su equipo.

-¡Los Storm Hawks!- exclamó el Az Oscuro al verlos.- Ya saben que hacer.- se dirigió a uno de los generales, quien asintió y se aproximó al grupo con sus hombres.

-Son demasiados.- chilló Stork.

-Eso me temo.- dijo el líder.- ¡Retrocedan!- Con sus amigos ya aparte, el caballero celeste se preparó para hacer su movimiento. Un luminoso destello y un gran golpe dejó noqueados a sus contrincantes.

-Bien, eso es todo. ¡Hora de irse!- sugirió el relajado rubio.

-¿Bromeas? Eso fue demasiado fácil.- notó la especialista de cristales.- Esto no puede terminar aquí.- Se acercó a Aerrow.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó este con entusiasmo mientras Raddar regresba a sus hombros.- Todo el grupo con un solo golpe.

-¿Realmente crees que fue todo el grupo?- preguntó ella.

-Sí. Aún queda el Az Oscuro.- agregó Junko.

-Pues creo que se ha retirado. No lo veo ya.

-Sabes que no me retiro sin pelear.- corrigió el mencionado asomándose tras unas rocas.

-Pues ven y lucha.- le retó el pelirrojo.- Tu débil equipo no nos a cansado ni un poco.

-Su trabajo no era cansarlos.- aseguró el Az.- Tan solo debían traerlos al blanco.- Cuando finalmente se mostró completo, el escuadrón pudo ver lo que llevaba con él.

En sus manos cargaba el arma más extraña que jamás habían visto. Grande y redonda, se podría decir que asimilaba el diseño de la pistola de Finn. Pero su intimidante apariencia no se podía comparar con la particularidad de sus misiles. Estos emitían extraños ruidos. Casi podría decirse que estaba gruñiendo. Esperen, ¿acaso esas cosas estaba vivas?

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-¿Esto? Tan solo es una ametralladora.- dijo con simplicidad el villano acercándoseles.

-¿Qué clase de cristales son esos?- dijo Piper.

-Cristales no, ingenua niña. Son babosas.

-¿Babosas?- repitió Finn incrédulo.- ¿Quién lucha con babosas? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.

-Veamos que tan ridículo es cuando las vean en acción.- Dicho esto, activó al aparato y apuntó al suelo bajo el equipo. Las espeluznantes criaturas lanzadas amplificaron su tamaño, y conforme más eran arrojadas, una especie de vórtice se creaba en la tierra.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba una asustado Junko aferrándose a sus compañeros. Aerrow intentó alejar a las babosas de sus amigos golpeándolas con sus espadas, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente.

-Eso no funciona. Chicos, debemos alejarnos de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde.- chilló la chica.

-¿Tarde?

-Esas babosas, de donde sea que hallan salido, están liberando demasiada energía.- explicó.

-¿Realmente crees que es un buen momento para una de tus lecciones de ciencias, Piper?- reprochó Finn.

-¡Quiero decir que están abriendo una especie de portal!

Intentaron dejar el sitio, pero un campo de fuerza los redeaba, impidiéndoselos. Poco a poco podían ver como literalmente el suelo comenzaba a absorverlos.

-Cuéntenme que tal es todo por allá abajo... si es que logran sobrevivir.

**_Luego de una espera de casi un mes y estar el día completo escribiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, les presento mi fic número docientos, mi primer CrossOver. Elegí a los dos grandes de Nerd Corps porque, además de ser mis favoritas, realmente creo que harían una gran versión juntos._**

**_Este es, además, el nuevo "Fic del Domingo"._**

**_No les mentiré, es corto. No tiene más de ocho capítulos, pero en serio espero que lo disfruten. Me encantaría que dejaran reviews para saber que opinan del desarrollo de la historia._**

**_Eso sería todo por hoy. Creo que no escribiré por lo menos en las próximas doce horas. ¡Un abrazo de troll y de wallop!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Una cegadora luz roja los obligó a cubrir sus ojos. Ya no escuchaban más la risa del Az Oscuro ni a ningún otro de los que estaba con él. Cuando apartaron sus manos de sus rostros, ni siquiera reconocían el lugar como Terra Tundras. Ya no había arena, solo grises rocas. No había nadie a la vista.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Finn.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le siguió Junko.

-No lo sé.- dijo Aerrow.- ¿Piper? ¿Alguna idea de donde nos encontramos?- La chica miró a su alrededor. No lograba distinguirlo muy bien, pero logró divisar algo que se le hizo un poco familiar.

-Por allá parace haber lava. Creo que estamos en alguna parte de los WastLands.

-¿Estás segura?

-Esto se parece más a una antigua leyenda que escuché alguna vez.- comentó Stork.- Dicen que cuando estás cerca de tu fin, tu alma se transporta al más allá.- dijo con un espeluznante tono. A excepción de un temeroso Wallop, los demás lo miraron incrédulo.

-Ya deja tus historias de paranoia, Stork.- dijo Piper.- Puede que me equivoque con lo de los Wastlands, pero sea donde sea que estemos, debe ser un lugar muy bajo. Ni siquiera se ve el cielo desde aquí.- El resto del escuadrón miró junto con ella hacia arriba. En efecto, no se apreciaba más que roca.

-¿Es acaso este el más allá?- preguntó el líder retóricamente.

-No, pero están muy cerca.- gruñó alguien tras ellos. Listos para otro ataque, todos tomaron sus armas antes de voltear. Pero al hacerlo supieron que serían inútiles.

Una enorme y aterradora criatura, gris y demacrada, reía enseñando sus colmillos. Cargaba una versión muy similar a la nueva arma del Az Oscuro, pero algo más pequeña. Con él parecían haber varios humanos con la misma clase de armamento.

-Es nuestro fin...- murmuró Stork.

Sin nisiquiera sospechar lo que sucedía allí, una tranquila Banda de Shane hacía un recorrido a pie cerca de las más peligrosas cavernas. Su única preocupación era tratar de decifrar lo que les había dicho el Clan Sombra.

-¿No crees que te estás tomando eso de "entre fuego y llamas" demasiado literal?- preguntó Kord al Shane mientras de aporimaban a la Caverna Chispas Quemadas.

-¿Tienes acaso una mejor idea de a qué se podían referir entonces?- respondió este.

-Sabes que suelen hablar con claves y acertijos. No creo que debamos tomarnos eso con tanta presición.- dijo Trixie.

-No lo sé. Algo me dice que debemos estar aquí.- dijo Eli.- Tengo el presentimiento de que debemos estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso habrá alguna especie de invación zombie?- se burló el troll

-¿Qué tal un ataque de lanzadores de malvadas?- propuso Pronto.

-¿Malvadas?- dijo Trixie.- Creo que tantos duelos con Blakk te han revuelto el cerebro, Pronto.

-Puede que tengas razón.- dijo el topoide colocando una mano en su cabeza.- Puede que los guardias de Blakk y el Diablos Nachos que veo frente a mí no sean más que una alucinación.

-¿Nachos?- exclamó Eli. Los otros tres voltearon a donde se dirigía la vista del rastreador para confirmar lo escuchado.- ¿Y ellos que están haciendo aquí?

Los mencionados parecían estar reunidos en un círculo, como si rodearan a alguien, y disparaban a un objetivo que ninguno de la Banda podía ver desde donde se encontraban. Pero varias voces y chillidos les indicaron que alguien estaba en peligro.

-¡Vamos!- indicó Eli. El grupo corrió hacia ellos y preparó sus lanzadoras antes de ser divisado por alguno.

-¡Hay muchas más de esas tales babosas aquí!- exclamó Piper tratando de esquivarlas.

-¿Eso crees?- respondió Stork. Aerrow se encargaba del que parecía dirigirles. Con sus espadas golpeaba los misiles lejos de él para tratar de acercarse al lanzador.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué nos atacan?- gritó para que su voz pudiera oirse por sobre los disparos. De repente, su contrincante se detuvo.

-Somos lo último que verán en esta vida.- respondió con una macabra sonrisa. Los demás atacantes habían acorralado al resto del equipo junto al caballero. La aterradora criatura levantó una vez más su arma, listo para terminar con todos ellos juntos, cuando una demoledora aterrizó frente a él, enviando sus disparos hacia el lado opuesto de sus blancos.

-¿Ahora atacan hasta a los turistas?- exclamó alguien en burla. Los lanzadores de malvadas detuvieron sus disparos y dirigieron su mirada hacia el curteto armado que les apuntaba.

-¡La Banda de Shane! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Nachos.

-Oh, solo dábamos un paseo, pero parece que encontramos algo interesante.- respondió Eli.- Déjenlos ir.

-Eso no sucederá, Shane.

-Suponímos que dirían algo como eso.- agregó Kord comenzando a disparar con los demás. Los empleados de Blakk no tardaron en responder y el escudrón de Atmos tan solo presenciaba asombrado el duelo que se había desatado frente a ellos.

-Eh, ¿van a quedarse allí petrificados o van a salir de aquí?- les preguntó alguien de golpe. Los seis voltearon asustados con armas en mano.- ¡Hey, tranquilos!

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Piper.

-Alguien que los sacará de aquí. Síganme.- dijo la muchacha pelirroja. El grupo dirigió la mirada a su líder. Solo si él lo aprovaba seguirían a la extraña. El caballero tan solo la miró, volteó hacia sus amigos y asintió.

La desconocida los llavó a un sitio tan solo un poco alejado de donde los empleados de Blakk los retenían.

-Quédense aquí.- les indicó antes de regresar a la lucha. Todos vieron cuando sacó su arma y se unió al muchacho de cabello negro que había intervenido por ellos.

-¿Quiénes serán ellos?- preguntó Stork.

-Amigo, ¿qué importa?- exclamó Finn.- Ellos nos sacaron de ahí.

-Si, pero, ¿deberíamos confiar en ellos?- sugirió Piper.- ¿Cómo podemos saber que todo esto no es un montaje?

-No se ven malos.- dijo Junko.- Además, esas babosas que ellos usan son distintas a las que usan los tipos malos y a las que usaba el Az Oscuro.- hizo notar Junko. En efecto, las babosa de sus salvadores parecían más vivas y coloridas que las feroces y denturas que poseían sus oponentes.

-Muy bien, amigo, ya sabes que hacer.- dijo Eli a su confiable infierno antes de colocarla en su arma y dispararla contra el grupo de atacantes. La babosa redeó por completo a los lanzadores con su estela de fuego, impidiendo también la salida de sus babosas malvadas contra la Banda.

-¿Soy el único que está viendo eso?- preguntó el tirador de los Storm Hawks impresionado con el disparo.

-No, no lo eres.- respondió Aerrow boquiabierto.

-¡Esto no ha acabado, Shane!- exclamó Nachos antes de retirarse con sus cabellos medio chamuscados con el resto del equipo del Dr. Blakk del lugar.

-¡Ajá! Huyan del magnífico Pronto.- gritó el topoide saliendo detrás del resto de sus compañeros.- Saben que no pueden con un lanzador superior como yo.- Los demás solo negaron con la cabeza ante su acto. Eli guardó su lanzadora y volteó a ver a Trixie.

-¿Lograste llevarlos fuera del duelo?

-Sí. Están por aquí.- dijo ella llevándolos a donde había guiado al grupo. Pero al llegar, el sexteto rescatado ya no estaba.

-Vaya que los ocultaste muy bien.- dijo Pronto sarcásticamente.- Ni siquiera puedo verlos.

-Solo seguí las indicaciones de Eli.- replicó la chica.- Ellos estaban aquí.

-Y ahora estamos aquí.- se escuchó decir a una voz seguida del ruido de varias armas encendiéndose. La Banda de Shane ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar sus lanzadoras antes de verse apuntados por los peculiares instrumentos del otro equipo.

-¿Es así como agradecen a quienes los sacan de apuros?- preguntó Eli dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el líder.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaron? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

**_Hey, chicos, ¿como han estado?_**

**_Terminé con el fic de "¿Quien es Eli? 3" y me perdí del mapa por que de verdad que ese "maratón" de fics de hace una semana me dejó traumada, además de que debía algunas cosas en el cole. Pero ya estoy de "vacaciones" y espero reponer cosas aquí también.  
><em>**

**_Pregunté esto en mi página de FaceBook, pero muchos chicos no la conocen, así que se las dejo de nuevo por acá: De los/las que ven el reboot de Max Steel, ¿a quién le gusta el Maxney (Max y Sydney)? He hecho un par de fics de ellos y realmente me gustaría seguir escribiendo sobre esa serie. Tengo una idea para un long-fic, pero como el chiste de los fics es que a todos nos guste, quisiera saber si hay más fans de ese par aquí._**

**_P.D: Eso no signifique que vaya a abandonar el Fandom de BajoTerra, XD._**


	3. Chapter 3

-Se nota que no son de por aquí.- comentó Kord.

-Mi nombre es Eli Shane.- comenzó el muchacho de cabello negro.- Ellos son mis amigos y mi banda. Ella es Trixie, él es Kord y él...- Todos voltearon a ver al topoide tembloroso ante los gruñidos de Raddar.- Él es Pronto.

-Los sujetos que nos atacaron.- dijo Piper.- ¿Los conocen?

-Trabajan para el Doctor Blakk.- respondió Trixie.- Él es a quien intentamos detener.

-¿Ustedes son algún tipo de escuadrón?- preguntó Aerrow bajando su arma.

-¿Escuadrón? Creo que no comprendo.- dijo Eli.

-Ya saben. Héroes.

-Bueno, jeje, no nos gusta presumir.- dijo Kord.- Pero...

-¡Así es!- intervino el rastreador.- Somos la legendaria Banda de Shane, protectores de las noventa y nueve cavernas de BajoTerra.

-¿Bajo qué?- exclamó Stork.

-Algo me dice que estamos muy lejos de casa.- susurró Finn al líder de su equipo. Este asintió y se acercó a Eli.

-Mi nombre es Aerrow. Soy el líder de los Storm Hawks. Ellos son mi escuadrón.- El resto se aproximó también.- Venimos de Atmos, que mantenemos a salvo del imperio de Cyclonia.

-¿Atmos? Jamás había oído de esa caverna.- dijo el troll.

-No, no es una caverna.- rió el caballero.- Es un planeta dividido en terras flotantes en...

-¿... los cielos?- agregó Eli.

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- El Shane volteó a ver a los suyos. ¿Serían a caso ellos el acontecimiento que les había anunciado el Clan Sombra sobre la unión de dos mundos?

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar...

Lejos de la Caverna Chispas Quemadas, en la guarida de Blakk, este fue interrumpido momentáneamente de sus experimentos para enterarse del reporte de uno de sus más recientes tratos.

-Señor, encontramos al escuadrón.- anunció la tétrica voz de Nachos por el intercomunicador.

-Confió entonces en que han acabado con ellos ya.- agregó el científico.

-Estuvimos a punto, pero la Banda de Shane intervino.

-¿Shane?- exclamó su jefe molesto.- ¿Cómo se enteraron ellos de sus asuntos allí?

-No parecían muy enterados de lo que llevábamos a cabo. Salieron casi de la nada.- respondió el flajelo.

-¿Y que pasó con el caballero celeste y su cuadrilla?

-Creemos que están ahora bajo la protección del Shane, eso indicaría que se resguardan en su refugio. ¿Tenemos permiso de atacar?

-No. Regresen aquí.- ordenó Blakk.- Si esos dos trabajan juntos ahora, debemos preparar un plan de mayor impacto.

-¿Afectará esto el trato?

-Claro que no. Yo hablaré con ella.- aseguró el villano antes de cortar. Acto seguido tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se dirigió a su oficina en completa soledad. Abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó de allí una caja. En su interior yacía un pequeño cristal de color violeta.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo colocó sobre una minuciosamente elaborada base de metal. De inmediato el objeto irradió un débil luz antes de proyectar en su superficie la escalofriante silueta de lo que apenas podía apreciarse como una figura femenina.

-Confío en que te comunicas para informar que has cumplido con tu parte de nuestro acuerdo.- dijo la persona del otro lado de la proyección.

-Nada quisiera más, pero mi actual rival ha intervenido con el plan.

-Creí que todo esto se llevaba a cabo en total discreción. ¿Cómo es que se ha enterado el chico?

-Aparentemente no tiene conocimiento de lo que realmente sucede, al igual que tus rivales, pero mi informante me ha hecho saber que se ha llevado al escuadrón con él.

-Trabajan juntos ahora, parece.- dijo la espeluznante voz con una calma impactante.- Eso no es nada que me afecte a mí, representa más bien una dificultad para tí. El acuerdo sigue en pie. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

-Necesitaré algo de apoyo ahora para acabar con ambos.

-Bien.- dijo la misteriosa chica algo molesta.- Enviaré a alguien.- Ella concluyó la transmisión de manera repentina.

Luego de colocar todo de regreso a en su lugar, el Doctor Blakk golpeó con fuerza su mesa de trabajo. Una vez más los Shane intervenían en sus planes, pero este trato representaba mucho más que sus anteriores acuerdos con entidades externas. Si no cumplía con su parte a tiempo, serias consecuencias le esperaban.

Mientras a pie ambos equipos de héroes llegaron al refugio Shane. Durante el camino los líderes intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre sus misiones, siendo escuchados por el resto.

Sobre los hombros del caballero, Raddar prestaba atención muy atento, hasta que una pequeña mancha de color naranja sobre uno de los hombros del lanzador a su lado llamó su atención. Curioso se inclinó para olfatearle cuando el diminuto desconocido se incomodó ante tal cercanía. Incendiando su cabecita quemó la punta de la nariz del copiloto de Aerrow, quien gruñendo intentó abalanzarse sobre la babosa.

-¡Raddar!

-¡Burpy!- llamó cada uno de los chicos a su respectivo compañero.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó seriamente el Shane a la infierno sosteniéndola en sus manos.

-Y esas babosas... ¿son venenosas?

-¿Venenosas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, solo pregunto en caso de que Raddar se lo trague.- comentó muy tranquilo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su peludo amigo mirando aún de mala forma a la babosa. Esta miró a su lanzador preocupado.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué es ese lugar?- exclamó Finn señalando efusivo una construcción un poco más adelante.

-Ese es nuestro refugio.- explicó Eli.- Vengan.- Los Storm Hawks quedaron boquiabiertos al entrar. Era en efecto muy distinto al Cóndor, pero aún así era asombroso. Junko fue uno de los últimos en entrar, y el único en quedar atorado en la puerta. Sus anchos hombros no le permitían avanzar con facilidad como los demás.

-Ay, no.- dijo cabizbajo.

-Descuida.- dijo alguien tras él. Un par de enorme manos lograron darle un empujón suficientemente fuerte para que atravesara el marco.- Sé como es ser el más grande del grupo. Eso me pasa a veces. Solo tienes que intentar atravesarlo de lado.- le aconsejó con amabilidad el troll.

-Gracias.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó Aerrow acercándose a uno de los varios hogares artificiales de babosas que habían allí.- Hay muchas más de estas pequeñas aquí.

-Es el resto de mi arsenal.- dijo Eli con una sonrisa, pero Stork no parecía muy feliz.

-Esas cosas me recuerdan a los gusanos cerebrales. No se aferran al cráneo, ¿o sí?- preguntó nervioso. Trixie y Pronto volvieron a verse entre sí un poco extrañados por la pregunta.

-Es impresionante como una criaturitas tan pequeñas pueden transformarse en auténticas bestias de batalla.- comentó Piper tomando en sus manos a Dirigible.- ¿Cómo es que lo hacen?

-Simple.- respondió la pelirroja acercándose.- Es por las lanzadoras. Al dispararlas a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora se transforman. Cada una tiene una habilidad distinta a la otra.

-Tengo una pregunta técnica.- dijo Finn.- ¿En dónde es que estamos exactamente? Por que no puede verse el cielo desde aquí.

-Estas cavernas están kilómetros y kilómetros bajo la superficie de la tierra. Dudo mucho que puedan llegar a verlo desde aquí.- dijo el Shane.- Ahora, es nuestro turno de preguntar. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Esa es una larga historia.- dijo Aerrow.- Y ni siquiera sé si la comprendo bien.

-Pues podemos hablar todos en la cena.- dijo el topoide.- Pronto preparará para nuestras visitas un menú único basado en las mejores recetas topoides.- La Banda se miró asqueada entre sí.

-Si alguno de ustedes valora su vida, le recomiendo hacer algo ahora.- les susurró Kord.

-No se preocupen.- dijo Junko.- Yo le ayudaré.

-Es nuestro fin...- murmuró Stork.

_**¿Sobrevivirán los dos grupos a lo que posiblemente será una letal cena?**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Oh, vamos, Trixie. Tienes que admitirlo.- dijo el troll tratando de no atragantarse con su "sopa misteriosa"- Tú y Aerrow son muy parecidos.

-Si, son como gemelos.- agregó Eli.

-Creo que yo sabría si tuviera una hermana gemela que viviera en un mundo bajo la tierra.- rió Aerrow.

-Y, ¿qué les parece el guisado de calamar con hongos?- preguntó Pronto.

-Tiene un sabor interesante.- dijo Finn levantando un poco de la viscosa sustancia de su plato. Luego se inclinó hacia Piper.- Pero me hace extrañar las coles nervianas.- La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Hey, Stork. Parece que realmente les agradas a las babosas.- dijo divertida mirando a su aterrado amigo rodeado por completo de la pequeñas.

-Yo no lo aclamaría como algo muy bueno.- respondió él tratando de alejar a una terror empujándola con su cuchara.

-¿Dicen entonces que ese tal Az Oscuro los atacó con babosas malvadas?- dijo Eli.

-Si te refieres a esas aterradoras criaturas dentudas, entonces sí.

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa.- aclaró Pronto.- Ese sujeto debe estar trabajando para el Doctor Blakk.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Blakk?- preguntó el rubio.

-Es el inventor de las babosas malvadas. Emplea el agua oscura para alterar la energía natural de las babosas para hacerlas más poderosas y peligrosas.- explicó el Shane.- Mi padre lidiaba con él cuando ambos eran jóvenes y ahora es mi deber mantenerlo a raya. Si logra apoderarse de BajoTerra, quien sabe que terribles cosas lograría hacer.

-Sí, sé como es eso.- continuó Aerrow.- Nosotros lidiamos con alguien muy similar. Su nombre es la Maestra Cyclonis.

-Tiene muchos conocimientos acerca de los cristales.- dijo Piper.- Su meta es apoderarse de todo el Atmos para convertirlo en otro imperio a su poder.

-Espera, ¿acaso dijiste cristales?- interrumpió Kord.- ¿Qué? ¿Son acaso algún tipo de arma en su mundo?

-Son más o menos el equivalente a las babosas aquí. Tienen distintos poderes. Pueden desde congelar hasta proporcionar energía solar.- explicó la joven morena.

-Impresionante.

-Bien, creo que eso es más que suficiente para tener al menos una pequeña idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí.- dijo Eli poniéndose de pie.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Trixie.

-Sospecho que Blakk y Cyclonis están trabajando juntos.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo el caballero.

-Pues no encuentro otra explicación para que un sujeto en Atmos pueda tener tantas babosas malvadas en su poder como para abrir un portal y enviarlos aquí y que al llegar fueran recibidos por un equipo de lanzadores de Blakk.

-¿Y que podemos hacer?- preguntó Stork.

-El hecho de que estemos lejos de casa no significa que dejemos de se un escuadrón. Si Cyclonis ataca aquí, pues aquí también la detendremos.- De repente la computadora del refugio indicó que habían problemas.

-Creo que no hay tiempo para planes.- dijo Trixie.- Tendremos que improvisar.

-¿Por qué?

-Blakk está atacando Caverna Futuria. Nachos está con él y también otro sujeto.- explicó ella. Aerrow se acercó a la pantalla y su ceño se frunció al ver de quien se trataba.

-Es el Az Oscuro.

-¿El Az Oscuro?- chilló Piper.- ¿Qué podría estar haciendo aquí?

-Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno. Hay que ir.

-Bien.- dijo el lanzador volteando al resto de los Storm Hawks.- ¿Alguno sabe como usar una lanzadora?- Todos se miraron entre sí no muy seguros.

-Podemos usar nuestras armas.- prepuso Finn.- Aún funcionan.

-Por extraño que suene, creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él.- dijo Stork.- No me simpatiza mcho la idea de luchar con... esas cosas.- Señaló a Tejedora y Jouls.

-Bien, en marcha.- La Caverna Futuria estaba bastante alejada del refugio. Bastantes fueron las divertidas maromas que tuvieron que hacer los ahora diez héroes para montar las únicas cuatro MecaBestias que habían. Trixie y Piper podrían ser las menos incómodas. Alegando su "espacio personal" y "las damas primero" se las arreglaron para salverse de viajar con los demás.

Pronto se vió obligado a conducir prácticamente pegado al manubrio de su vehículo ya que la mayoria de espacio lo ocupaba Junko. Stork se sujetaba aterrado a la parte trasera de Wyyat, mientras Kord discutía con un insistente Finn que no dejaba de tocar los controles e insisitir en que él podía manejar.

El caballero y el Shane no estaban en mejores condiciones. A pesar de que Lucky tenía un tamaño considerable, no parecía ser lo suficientemente grande para Burpy y Raddar. La babosa no dejaba de alegar ni el copiloto de gruñir. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambos se enfrentaran en pelea.

Finalmente el viaje conluyó. La caverna no lucía para nada bien. De un lado a otro los científicos del Instituto de Tecnología de BajoTerra corrían perseguidos por los lanzadores de Blakk. De pie en la entrada de la institución, el Az Oscuro contemplaba sonriente aquel caos.

Pero su sonrisa pronto despareció al ver al grupo armado acercarse a él listo para enfrentarle.

-¡Detén todo esto!- le ordenó Aerrow.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo caminando lentamente hacia ellos.- La maestra Cyclonis dijo que habían sobrevivido al ataque, pero para ser honesto no lo creí hasta ahora.

-Detengan el ataque a esta caverna. Estas personas no tienen nada que pueda ser un riesgo para Blakk.

-Esto no es sobre Blakk, niño.- corrigió una conocida voz grave. Una sombra salió tras la mano derecha de Cyclonis.

-Nachos...- susurró Kord molesto.

-A veces me pregunto si algún día dejarán de caer en nuestras trampas.- dijo el flajelo antes de llamar al resto de los suyos.- Acaben con ellos.- ordenó.

De inmediato se vieron rodeados y las malvadas comenzaron a atacar. Los Storm Hawks sacaron sus armas y la Banda de Shane preparó sus lanzadoras. El duelo había comenzado.

El escuadrón ya se había enfrentado a las babosas convertidas, pero eso no les garantizaba para nada una victoria. Piper apenas lograba esquivar algunas y la fuerza de Junko no era suficiente para detenerlas. Stork tan solo corría de un lado a otro aterrado.

-¡Trixie, Pronto! ¡Ayúdenlos!- indicó Eli.- Kord, tú encárgate de Nachos.

-No. Ese déjamelo a mí. Quiero agradecerle la bienvenida que nos dió a BajoTerra.- dijo Aerrow antes de arremeter contra el enorme sujeto. Había que decirlo, su valentía era admirable. Raddar fue con los demás.

-No creo que resistamos mucho aquí, amigo.- comentó el troll a Eli.

-Y eso que aún no están todos.- respondió él.- ¿Dónde está el Az Oscuro?

En efecto, el nuevo aliado de Blakk había desparecido de la vista de todos. Pero eso no parecía aventajarles en nada. Por otro lado, Nachos rió al ver al joven caballero que pretendía enfrentarlo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Reemplazarás al Shane hoy?- preguntó burlón. Aerrow no respondió, tan solo se abalanzó sobre él con sus espadas. El flajelo se escudó con su lanzadora del impacto y arremetió contra él con una trilladora malvada que por poco acaba con el pelirrojo.

-¡Son demasiados!- dijo Piper a Trixie.- No ganamos nada combatiéndolos.- La camarógrafa miró a su alrededor y vió a algunos habitantes de la caverna aún amenazados por algunos sujetos.

-No, tienes razón. Pero hay que mantener a esta gente fuera de peligro antes de hacer una retirada.- Luego volteó hacia los demás.- Pronto, Finn, Junko. Distráiganlos mientras sacamos a los demás de la caverna.

-¿Y cómo rayos hacemos eso?- exclamó Finn.

-¿Crees a caso que podemos estar simplemente aquí sin que nos hagan puré?- reclamó el topoide.

-Pues confió en que al gran Pronto se le ocurrirá algo.- respondió simplemente la lanzadora retirándose con Piper.

-Esta es la parte dura de ser un héroe.- murmuró Pronto.

-¡Hey!- llamó Kord acercándose a ellos.- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-¿Dónde está Eli?- preguntó el rastreador histérico.

-Aún con sus armas, Aerrow no durará mucho sin lanzadora contra Nachos. Fue a respaldarlo.

Y sí que el caballero estaba en problemas. Una gelatinosa malvada había retenido sus espadas contra uno de los edificios y el chico se encontraba ahora solo contra el resto de los disparos, hasta que finalmente quedó acorralado, a punto de ser golpeado por una carnero.

-¡Nachos!- llamó Eli.- Aléjate de él.- El cómplice de Blakk volteó molesto, pero apenas divisó al Shane su siniestra sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

-¡Eli, cuidado!- El pelinegro apenas alcanzó a escuchar la advertencia antes de que el golpe de la espada del Az Oscuro lo dejara inconsciente.

**_Wow, no puedo creer que ya vaya por aquí._**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡No!- exclamó Aerrow al ver caer al lanzador.

-Terminamos aquí, señores. ¡Vámonos!- ordenó el Az Oscuro. Pero Nachos se negó a dejar ir al caballero celeste.

-Están indefensos sin estos dos. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para acabarlos!- replicó.

-Creo que no fui claro.- murmuró el cyclonio acercándose a él apuntándole con su espada.- Vámonos.- El molesto flajelo gruñó y se alejó lentamente de Aerrow. Luego de llamar al resto del equipo de Blakk, dejaron la Caverna Futuria.

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente a donde Eli yacía en el suelo. Burpy salió del tubo de babosas en su lanzadora y se colocó al lado de su rostro, empujándolo con la esperanza de que eso lo despertara. Al no obtener resultado, volteó hacia el caballero con tristeza.

-Estará bien.- le aseguró este.- No te preocupes.

-Ay, no.- dijo Kord al ver al líder de su Banda.- ¿Qué pasó?

-El Az Oscuro lo golpeó.- explicó.

-Esto sí que es genial.- reclamó Finn, quien seguía al troll con los demás.- Ni siquiera lejos de Atmos podemos estar libres de que ese sujeto nos dé una paliza.

-Sí. Además, esas babosas golpean muy fuerte.- apoyó Junko frotando su brazo adolorido.

-¿Dónde están Piper y Trixie?- preguntó Aerrow.

-Ahí vienen.- respondió Stork señalando al par de chicas que se aproximaban corriendo hacia ellos.

-Chicos, Nachos y el Az Oscuro dejaron la caverna.- dijo la lanzadora.- Logramos alejar a los habitantes del duelo, así que nadie salió herido. Me parece extraño que... ¡Eli!- chilló de repente al verlo en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

-Tranquila, no es nada grave. Despertará en un rato, pero sí que estará adolorido.- confesó el caballero. Trixie lo miró y regreso su vista al Shane, colocando su mano en su mejilla.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Piper.- No se llevaron nada de aquí. No fue un robo ni un saqueo. Se fueron luego de que los enfrentamos, ¡y ni siquiera les ganamos!- Fue entonces cuando Aerrow comprendió lo que sucedía.

-Eso es por que no era nada de esta caverna lo que querían, si no a nosotros.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues eso es lo que creo que sucede, pero puedo estar equivocado.- comentó.- No importa. Se los explicaré más tarde. Ahora, hay que llevar a Eli de vuelta al refugio.

-Yupi, otra vuelta en meca.- murmuró Stork levantando sus manos en celebración de manera sarcástica.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk, el flajelo y el Az Oscuro se dirigían hacia la oficina del lanzador. El primero no lucía muy feliz. El e-guerrero de Atmos abrió las puertas para encontrarse con el científico en su silla de espaldas a la entrada.

-¿Acabaron ya con ellos?- preguntó Blakk sin voltear aún.

-No. Gracias a este payaso, la Banda de Shane y los Storm Hawks aún están libres.- explicó Nachos mirando de mala manera al nuevo colega. Su jefe frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el ciclonio.

-Debes estar ya al tanto de que los duelos de caballeros no son iguales a los duelos de lanzadores. Aquí, si dejas a tu oponente escapar, regresará aún más fuerte. Créeme que sé de eso.- le dijo con completa seriedad.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que tanto en Atmos como en BajoTerra un oponente herido es incapaz de luchar.- respondió el Az con seguridad. La expresión de Blakk se relajó y se dispuso a escucharlo.- Mis adversarios no saben absolutamente nada de como lanzar una babosa. Eli Shane, por otro lado, es quien representa una amenaza ahora más que ese joven caballero. Con él fuera de los duelos, los Storm Hawks están vulnerables.

-¿Y cómo es que se supone que responda por el retraso de la operación a la maestra?

-Cyclonis confía en mí. Tan solo debe decirle fue parte de mi plan.- No habían aparente fallas en esa idea. La Banda de Shane sin su líder serían inútiles para defender al escuadrón de los ataques de Blakk.

El creador de malvadas asintió sin decir nada más y se dispuso a ponerse en contacto con su nueva aliada mientras los otros dos se retiraban de allí. Ni hablar de los deseos de Nachos por golpear a quien aparentemente ahora se encargaría de las estrategias.

-¡Auch!- replicó Eli a Piper.- Cuidado.

-Podría tener cuidado si dejaras de moverte. Te comportas como un niño.- respondió ella. Para contrarestar la herida hecha por la espada del Az Oscuro, la chica morena intentaba combinaciones con sus cristales.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kord cuando terminó.

-Logré acelerar un poco el proceso de cicatrización, pero necesitará tiempo para que sane por completo.- explicó poniéndose de pie. El Shane intentó hacer lo mismo, pero de inmediato se inclinó por el dolor.

-Eli, mejor quédate ahí.- ordenó Trixie empujando sus hombros para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo.- No estás en condiciones de esforzarte.

-Y mucho menos de pelear.- agregó Aerrow.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer sin él?- preguntó Finn preocupado.- Nuestras armas apenas sirven para esquivar a esas espantosas cosas con dientes.

-En ese caso no me necesitan a mí.- dijo el pelinegro.- Necesitan convertirse en lanzadores.

-¿Lanzadores?- repitió Stork.- ¿Quieres decir que debemos lanzar a esas cosas?- preguntó mirando asqueado a algunas de las babosas a su lado.

-Eli tiene razón.- dijo Piper.- Esto no es Atmos. Debemos aprender a defendernos aquí.

-Muy bien, primero necesitarán aprender a trabajar con las babosas. Una vez que conozcan las habilidades de cada una, podrán usarlas para combatir.

-Esto será grandioso.- dijo Junko feliz de trabar con las pequeñas.- Pero, ¿cómo pelearemos contra el Az Oscuro y Nachos si no sabemos disparar?

-Hey, amigo, creo que olvidas quien tiene la mejor puntería del equipo.- comentó Finn.- Una lanzadora no puede ser diferente a mi arma.

-Entonces contigo tenemos los disparos cubiertos.- dijo Eli.- Trix, tú eres la experta de babosas. ¿Crees que puedas enseñarles?

-Seguro.

-¿Y qué me dices de los equipos?- dijo el wallop.- Puede que Finn nos ayude con la puntería, pero no estamos acostumbrados a usar una lanzadora.

-Créanme.- dijo Kord.- Si este chico pudo aprender a usar una, ustedes también.- Rió golpeando la espalda de Eli, quien respondió con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y cuándo nos enseñarán?- preguntó Aerrow.

-Comenzaremos ahora mismo.- respondió el pelinegro.

Mientras la esperanza regresaba para el escuadrón, su más grande oponente meditaba sobre sus planes en su gran terra.

La joven emperatriz Cyclonis comenzaba a dudar de la efectividad de Thaddeus Blakk para su beneficio. Era obvio que el equipo del caballero celeste había representado una dificultad para sus poco efectivos lanzadores en su primer encuentro.

Y aunque le tranquilizaba un poco la estadía de su más grande guerrero con ellos para asegurarse de que todo marchara a la perfección, ni siquiera el Az Oscuro era inmune a las peculiares estrategias de los Storm Hawks.

¿Se habría equivocado acaso? ¿Confiar en alguien de otro mundo le resultaría caro?

**_Tuve que negociar. Luego de partirme la cabeza tratando de resolver casi siete páginas de fórmulas matemáticas, finalmente accedieron regresarme el ordenador para actualizar. :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Este es el circuito principal de energía. Es el corazón de la lanzadora.- explicaba Kord a sus "estudiantes" mediante la imagen de un arma.- La babosa sale por el cañón una vez que se haya colocado el tubo de babosas.

-¿La función del tubo es entonces hacer que la babosa salga disparada en línea recta?- preguntó Piper levantando la mano.

-Exactamente.- afirmó el ingeniero.

-Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con una sola nerd...- murmuró Finn dejándose caer en su silla.- Nada de esto nos sirve para patearle el trasero a esos sujetos. ¿Cuando se supone que comenzaremos a disparar?

-Sirve saber como funciona el arma que usarás si es que no quieres dispararte a ti mismo con ella.- le aseguró el enorme troll ahora de pie frente a él con sus brazos cruzados. El rubio se encogió en su asiento.

-...y esta es una babosa slirena.- Ni siquiera las numerosas lecciones de Trixie sobre las pequeñas criaturas lograban que el escuadrón memorizara los poderes entre tantas de ellas.

-¿Esa no es la que se convierte en un enorme globo rosa?- preguntó Stork confundido. La pelirroja lo miró extrañada.

-No, esa es la babosa jabonosa.- respondió golpeando su frente ya cansada de explicar por vigésima vez lo mismo.- Las slirenas al ser lanzadas pueden crear poderosas ondas de sonido que pueden desde destruir cosas hasta causar aturdimiento auditivo. Pero aún en su protoforma su voz puede...- Se detuvo repentinamente al ver a su "clase" dormida.- Bueno, al menos no olvidarán que es lo que hace.

-Muy bien, equipo, es hora de ver su puntería con las lanzadoras.- dijo el Shane señalando los blancos. Su herida comenzaba a sanar, aunque aún necesitaba apoyo para mantenerse de pie.- Muéstrenme que es lo que tienen.

Luego de pasar horas convenciendo a Garfio Rojo, la Banda había logrado conseguir lanzadoras para cada uno de sus nuevos amigos. Era momento de estrenarlas.

Finn, desde luego, era el más cómodo con la suya. Sin mucho problema derribó tres blancos con una carnero, una trilladora y una demoledora antes de que los demás pudieran siquiera cargar sus armas.

-¡Ja! A ver quien supera eso.- presumió colocando el aparato de vuelta en su cinturón. Piper rodó los ojos y se dispuso a igualarlo. Su aracnired tumbó el primero, su gelatinosa por poco llegó al centro del tercero y su punzante falló.

-¡Mi turno!- exclamó Junko. Con una granada y una congelada apenas llegó al objetivo. Su dividible ni siquiera se acercó.

-Van muy bien.- animó el Shane.- Stork, es tu turno.

-Creo que voy a necesitar un momento.- comentó él tratando de tomar a su escurridizo arsenal. Las babosas realmente parecían tener una clase de apego hacia el piloto del Cóndor, pero los sentimientos de este hacia ellas no eran muy mutuos. Finalmente consiguió despegar a su terror de su brazo y colocarla en la lanzadora. No fue una opción muy acertada, pero logró volcar dos objetivos.

-Pronto debe admitir que no se esperaba eso.- dijo el topoide tras ver el tiro.

-Si, realmente es bueno.- dijo Trixie.- Lamentablemente creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de Aerrow.- comentó señalando al caballero.

Sosteniendo la lanzadora con su brazo y apuntando sin fijarse el cañón hacia sí mismo, el muchacho intentaba descifrar como colocar la babosa en el tubo. Su arsenal estaba en el suelo, esperando que en algún momento supiera como colocarse el cinturón.

-Oye, Aerrow, ¿necesitas ayuda por ahí?- ofreció Eli.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.- aseguró.

-Yo propongo quitarle la lanzadora antes de que nos mate a todos.- murmuró Kord a sus compañeros.- ¿Quién me apoya?- Sin pensarlo mucho, Pronto y Trixie levantaron sus manos.

-Vamos, chicos.- dijo el Shane.- Eso es cruel. Denle una oportunidad.- Cuando el ahora caballero lanzador logró colocar a su babosa, una punzante, en el arma, se dispuso a apuntar al blanco. Por desgracia pareció olvidar las lecciones de la especialista de babosas respecto a esa clase de municiones en particular.

En cuando la babosa chocó contra el borde del objetivo, rebotó por todo el lugar, haciendo a los Storm Hawks y a la Banda de Shane correr para dispersarse. Derribó el resto de los postes de práctica, hizo tropezar a Pronto y a Piper, golpeó a Finn en la cabeza y por poco lastima a Raddar. Finalmente una enorme flama detuvo el imparable misil. Eli disparó a Burpy con la orden de acabar con todo aquel desastre.

-Jeje, bueno, ¿qué tal lo hice?- preguntó Aerrow algo apenado.

-Pues un buen lanzador es letal con su arma.- trató de animar Trixie.

-Pero debe ser letal para sus oponentes, no para su propio equipo.- agregó el troll. El chico bajó la mirada.

-Creo que por ahora será mejor que continúes empleando tus espadas.- propuso Eli tomando su lanzadora. El caballero sonrió de medio lado y regresó cabizbajo con los demás. El Shane se sintió bastante mal por él.

-¿Crees que puedas subirle al ánimo?- preguntó a Burpy. Este asintió y saltó de su hombro para subir al del caballero en cuanto lo alcanzó.

La práctica acabó. Finn había resultado ser el mejor lanzador de los Storm Hawks, cosa que no dejaba de echarle en cara a los demás, y Stork no lograba quitarse de encima a las babosas.

-Oye, ¿estás segura de que no poseen ninguna clase de virus mutante?- le preguntó a Trixie despegando con asco a la bengala que más parecía haberse apegado a él. La pelirroja lo miró tratando de contener la risa.

-Claro que sí.- respondió.- ¿Por qué es que no te gustan?

-No le tengo mucho aprecio a cualquier cosa pegajosa con ojos que se arrastre.- confesó él.- Muchas de las criaturas de Atmos tienen esas características.

-Stork, esto no es Atmos. Tal vez puedas dejar de temer un poco aquí.- le sonrió la camarógrafa mientras regresaba a terminar de guardar las lanzadoras. Stork miró a la munición en sus manos, quien le miraba con ternura a pesar de todos sus desprecios. La colocó en el suelo con prisa y se alejó de ella.

-Tal vez sea ahora yo quien derrote al Az Oscuro.- presumía Finn.- Ya saben, ahora que soy el héroe aquí.- Aerrow bajó la miraba algo humillado, lo que llamó la atención de Piper.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Siento que les he fallado a todos desde que llegamos.- dijo frustrado.- Mis espadas no son la mejor defensa aquí, no pude hacerme cargo del Diablos Nachos, razón por la que Eli acudió en primer lugar y salió herido, y ahora hasta resulta que soy un completo inútil con la lanzadora. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos ahora que hasta el Az Oscuro se ha unido a Blakk?

-Aerrow, eres un caballero celeste, no un lanzador.- le aclaró su amiga.- Y no estamos solos. La Banda de Shane nos ayuda con todo esto. Ellos son nuestros amigos.

-Sí.- agregó Junko.- A mi me agradan.- El líder del escuadrón volteó a ver a los mencionados, quienes llevaban a las babosas adentro entre risas y empujones. Se sentía algo culpable aún al ver a Eli herdido por ayudarle, pero le consolaba el pensamiento de que ya hallaría manera de devolverles el favor.

-Tal vez tengan razón.- dijo ya un poco animado. Raddar asintió y saltó a sus hombros, como de costumbre. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al hallar en su lugar a la babosa infierno, a la que por poco aplasta.

Burpy le chilló molesto, pero su peludo contrincante estaba lejos de disculparse. Le gruño enseñando sus dientes, defendiendo su "territorio", pero la babosa no pretendía ceder tan fácil.

De un salto subió a su nariz e incendió sus bigotes como solía hacerlo con Pronto. Raddar golpeaba su hocico repetidamente tratando de extinguir el fuego. Cuando finalmente logró quitarse a su pequeño rival de encima, se avalanzó sobre él, lanzándose sobre Aerrow también sin querer.

-¡Raddar! ¿Qué haces? ¡Basta!- exclamó el chico mientras su copiloto no dejaba de corretear por su cuerpo tras la babosa.

-Raddar, ya quédate quieto.- le ordenó Piper tratando de quitárselo de encima.- ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Cuando la muchacha logró tomarlo vió a la infierno sobre el cabello de Aerrow sacándole la lengua al peludo.

-¿Burpy?- dijo él.- En serio debemos mantenerlos a ustedes a kilómetros del otro, ¿no es así?- La babosa se cansó de ser perseguido e intentó regresar con su lanzador. Pero no contaba con que apenas de alejó del caballero, Raddar se soltó de las manos de Piper y corrió tras él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Trixie al lanzador al verle que finalmente lograba mantenerse de pie más tiempo sin tambalear.

-En realidad me siento genial.- exclamó sonriente.- Esos cristales en verdad funcionaron.- Cuando soltó la pared en la que se apoyaba, Burpy saltó a sus manos.- Hey, ¿qué sucede, amigo?- le preguntó al verlo tan agitado.

-¡Eli, cuidado!- exclamó Aerrow corriendo con la muchacha morena hacia él. Muy tarde, Raddar ya se había avalanzado sobre el Shane.

**_No estoy tan concentrada en FanFiction porque tengo que enfocar toda mi mínima atención en estudiar para mi examen para inicios de febrero. Pero no quiero abandonar la página porque de verdad me gusta escribir, así que este es como el "enlace" que tengo acá._**


	7. Chapter 7

-Justo cuando creí que comenzaba a mejorar.- se quejó el lanzador adolorido mientras Pronto le pasaba una bolsa con hielos. Junto a él, Burpy y Raddar lo miraban arrepentidos.

-Miren lo que hicieron por estar peleando.- dijo Pipper.- ¿Es que no pueden llevarse bien?- Ambos se miraron y casi de inmediato apartaron la mirada del otro.

-Eso definitivamente es un no.- dijo Trixie.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Junko nervioso.- Estoy seguro de que el Az Oscuro y Blakk no tardarán en volver a atacar ahora que saben que Eli está herido.

-Ustedes no deberían preocuparse.- le dijo Kord.- No son lanzadores expertos, pero podrán apañárselas. Además, no están solos. Eli no es el único lanzador aquí. Nosotros también los ayudaremos.

-Y no debemos olvidar que tenemos un profesional entre nosotros.- mencionó Finn con una pose de galán.

-Que tipo tan arrogante...- susurró Pronto al Shane.

-¿Y no sabemos aún por que el Doctor Blakk está trabajando con los cyclonios?- preguntó Stork.

-No está muy claro.- dijo Aerrow.- Podrían ser varias razones: una alianza, un trato, una deuda, un intercambio...

-Espera.- interrumpió Eli.- ¡Eso es! Un intercambio.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Trixie.

-Cyclonis tiene conocimiento de muchos cristales, tales como los que Blakk podría necesitar para alimentar sus inventos como el MetroBabosa o su ametralladora. Ella podría estar proporcionándoselos.

-¿A cambio de...?

-El fin de los Storm Hawks.- completó el Shane la pregunta del caballero.- Ella sabía que enviarlos a un mundo cuyas armas y arsenales fueran completamente desconocidos para ustedes sería una manera segura de acabar con ustedes o al menos mantenerlos allí indefensos.

-Tiene razón.- respaldó el topoide.- A ustedes los estaban haciendo puré hasta que aparecimos nosotros.- Todos le voltearon a ver no muy contentos con su comentario.- Lo siento.

-¿Y para que enviaría al Az Oscuro?- preguntó Finn.

-Podría ser un respaldo.- dijo Aerrow.- Supongo que no contaban con la presencia de la Banda de Shane en todo esto. Querían discreción.

-Bien, al menos ya sabemos el por qué de todo esto.- dijo Kord.- ¿Y ahora que?

-Fácil: acabaremos con todo.- dijo el Shane.- La única manera de que Cyclonis rompa su alianza con Blakk es que él no cumpla su parte del trato y no logre deshacerse de ustedes.- señaló al escuadrón.- Creyó que los destruirían a ustedes con algunas babosas malvadas, pero no había forma de que supiera que ustedes lograrían aprender un contraataque.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Finn.- ¿Y ese contraataque es...?

-Las babosas.- respondieron todos.

-¿Y como sabremos que es el momento justo para hacerlo?- preguntó el wallop.

-En cuanto liberen un ataque contra otra caverna. Si lo harán de la misma manera que lo hicieron con Futuria, estoy seguro de que irán todos.

-En ese caso, será mejor que tomemos ya nuestras lanzadoras.- dijo Trixie echando un vistazo al monitor de la computadora.- Están atacando la Caverna Objetivo.- Ambos equipos eran valientes, pero ese era uno de los momentos en los que deseas esconderte debajo de tu cama.

-Muy bien.- dijo Aerrow.- Es hora. ¡Hay que deshacernos de esos payasos!

-Ehm, solo tengo una pregunta.- interrumpió Junko.- ¿Significa esto que debemos ir de nuevo en las Mecas?- Aquello obviamente resultaba un problema aún.

Mientras en la mencionada caverna, los lanzadores descargaban a sus babosas malvadas de sus vehículos.

-¡Estén listos!- ordenó el Az Oscuro.- Ellos vendrán en cualquier momento.

-Oye, torpe.- gruño Nachos.- Yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí.

-Si, y es obvio como eso dió tan buenos resultados la primera vez que te enfrentaste a los Storm Hawks.- se burló su no tan apreciado aliado dándole la espalda para tomar su arma.

-Tú no puedes echarme eso en cara.- respondió el flajelo.- Tú eres el que no ha podido acabar con ellos en todo este tiempo.- Aquello fue como darle con una babosa electroshock. De inmediato el Az volteó hacia él, apuntándole con su espada.

-Atmos no es igual a tu repugnante Bajoterra. Tú no sobrevivirías ni un minuto allí arriba con tu pistola de fantasía y tus misiles vivientes.

-Ni tú en el lugar del que realmente provengo.- contestó el lanzador, confudiéndo a su rival.- Pero no estamos en tu mundo de "tierras flotantes", así que deberás conformarte con seguir mis órdenes.

-¡Señor!- interrumpió uno de los empleados de Blakk.- Se acercan.- La pelea tendría que ser concluida en otro momento. Con sus lanzadoras cargadas los malhechores dieron la bienvenida a la Banda de Shane y a sus nuevos miembros temporales, quienes entraron caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- rió el Az Oscuro al ver a sus usuales contrincantes.- Parece que han actualizado su armamento a este lugar.

-Oh, ya sabes.- dijo Aerrow.- Nuestras armas no van con la moda de BajoTerra.- Él y los demás se prepararon para atacar.

-¿Y en donde está el Shane?- preguntó Nachos al percatarse de la ausencia del chico.

-Digamos que el Az Oscuro lo dejó "incapacitado".- respondió Trixie seriamente. No solo Eli faltaba. También Raddar.

-¿Y aún sin él piensan que pueden ustedes, uno escuadrón de Atmos sin experiencia con las babosas, acabar con nosotros?- dijo el ciclonio.

-Hay que verlo.- Sin decir una palabra más, Aerrow indicó el inicio el ataque contra el grupo de Blakk.

Finn y Trixie eran los de mejor puntería ahora. Ellos avanzaron al frente para entorpecer los ataques de las malvadas. Tras ellos, Kord y Junko se deshacían de la mayoría de los lanzadores. Piper y Stork se encargaban de los restantes, y Aerrow, bueno, iba hasta atrás, solo por si acaso.

Con un par de jabonosas los más grandes del equipo mandaron bastante lejos a casi la mitad de sus rivales, pero Nachos y el Az Oscuro no caerían tan rápido.

Sus malvadas fueron un problema para Stork, ya que el ya poseía bastante temor a las criaturas desde antes. Corría despavorido cada vez que una se acercaba demasiado a él, teniendo que ser Piper quien respondiera la mayoría de los ataques.

Hay que mencionar que en ese momento la puntería de Aerrow no resultó tan mala, ya que al apuntar a un solo blanco, el disparo final terminaba golpeando a unos cuatro más en su camino.

Pero la ausencia del Shane poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cuando sus municiones, tras ser disparadas una y otra vez, se cansaban. Caso contrario a las malvadas, cuya energía oscura les permitía seguir por horas.

-¡Ríndanse!- exclamó el Az Oscuro en cuanto se hubo acercado lo suficiente.- Ustedes no son lanzadores, no hay manera que puedan ganar esta batalla sin el joven Shane.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.- ¿Escuchaste eso, Eli?- preguntó a su amigo por el intercomunicador.

-Perfectamente.- respondió él. Sus rivales estaban bastante confundidos hasta que en la entrada de la caverna comenzaron a proyectarse decenas de sombras. El Az no tenía la menor idea de qué las proyectaba, pero Nachos las reconoció al instante.

-¡Retirada!- ordenó al resto. Nadie cuestionó esa orden más que su impuesto compañero.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Ahora eres tú el que quiere retirarse cuando estamos a tan solo unos simples disparos de acabar con ellos?- le reprochó. Pero Nachos no pensaba discutir allí.

-Puedes quedarte a terminar el trabajo tú mismo si lo deseas, pero no te garantizo que vuelvas en una pieza a tu preciada cyclonia si lo haces.- Dicho esto dió media vuelta y echó a correr con los demás. En cuanto el Az Oscuro regresó su mirada al grupo de héroes, estos ya no estaban solos.

Unas enormes y alargadas criaturas de oscura piel y largas colas estaban allí a su lado, con aún más babosas listas para ser disparadas contra él. Ayudado por quien parecía ser el líder de aquella singular especie, Eli Shane también estaba listo para pelear, con Burpy en su lanzadora y el peludo acompañante de Aerrow en su hombro.

**_Hola, gente. Aquí CriXar reportándose con el penúltimo capítulo del cross._**


	8. Chapter 8

-Debiste irte con ellos.- comentó Aerrow con una sonrisa.- No importa en donde sea que estemos, el mal nunca va a triunfar.- Molesto, el Az Oscuro tomó la ametralladora y la apuntó al grupo.

-Quiero poner a prueba esa teoría, ¿te parece?- Abrió fuego con todas las municiones que le quedaba, siendo estas esquivadas por las babosas del Clan Sombra. Eli se colocó el SombraDuctor y volteó hacia el líder de la especie.

-¿Está todo listo?- Él sacó una de las esferas portales y se la entregó.

-Todo listo.- El Shane la activó y se la entregó a Raddar. Luego se dirigió a él y a Burpy.

-Es hora de regresar a este sujeto a donde pertenece.- Ambos asintieron. En cuanto el chico disparó a la babosa y esta se transformó, el coopiloto de Aerrow lanzó la bola en su dirección.

Burpy tomó el objeto en sus alas y se dirigió hacia el Az Oscuro. Le quedaban tan solo unos segundos antes de que hiciera su efecto final.

-Hey, Az Oscuro, ¡atrápalo!- le gritó Aerrow señalando hacia arriba. Al elevar su vista vió como de aquella gran llamarada caía el redondo objeto justo en sus manos. Apenas tuvo un momento para apreciarlo y tratar de comprender de qué se trataba cuando este irradió un brillo intenso que incandiló a todos los presentes.

Cuando el equipo regresó la mirada, ya no había ni Az Oscuro ni ametralladora. Solo algunas de las malvadas aún en el suelo, gruñiéndoles.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó Finn algo confundido. Eli y Aerrow intercambiaron una sonrisa de victoria.

-Está justo donde pertenece.- respondió el caballero.- De regreso en Atmos, Cyclonia para ser más específico.- agregó.

-Sin él aquí no hay manera de que Blakk pueda deshacerse de ustedes.- dijo el troll.- Tan solo espero que eso le baste a la tal Cyclonis para revocar su trato con él.

-Bastará.- aseguró Piper.- Ella es bastante estricta con todo eso de desparecer a alguien y no es compasiva con quienes le fallan.- Luego volteó a ver a los respaldos.- ¿Y ellos son...?

-Storm Hawks, les presento al Clan Sombra.- dijo Eli.- Ellos son quienes regresaron al Az Oscuro a Atmos.- Al escuchar eso, Burpy y Raddar chillaron, reclamando mérito.- Bien, son quienes nos aportaron el medio para regresarlo. Estos dos chicos hicieron el trabajo.

-Si, no puedo creer que hallan logrado hacer algo juntos que no resultara en desastre.- hizo notar Junko. La peluda criatira y la babosa volvieron a verse entre sí y de inmediato se dieron la espalda. Que hubieran hecho algo juntos no les haría olvidar sus diferencias. Los demás comenzaron a reir.

-Un minuto.- dijo Trixie.- Si el Clan Sombra logró teletransportar a ese tipo a Atmos, ¿no puede hacer lo mismo con los Storm Hawks?

-Ese es el otro asunto por el que los traje aquí.- explicó Eli. El líder del clan mostró en sus manos otra esfera idéntica a la que le habían arrojado al Az Oscuro.

-¿Eso significa que podremos regresar a casa?- preguntó Finn con una sonrisa. La criatura asintió con su cabeza.- ¡Asombroso!

-Es un alivio. Realmente extraño el Cóndor.- dijo Stork con una sonrisa recordando su nave. El escuadrón no dejaba de celebrar el retorno a su mundo mientras la banda los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bien, estarán de vuelta muy pronto.- dijo Eli entregándole la esfera a Aerrow. Este la tomó y la admiró por un segundo antes de levantar la mirada a los lanzadores.

-Gracias por todo.- les dijo con una sonrisa.- No sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes.

-Si. Realmente los vamos a extrañar.- dijo Junko secando una escurridiza lágrima que comenzaba a correr por su ojo.

-Oh, vamos, amigo. No nos vamos a poner sentimentales, ¿o sí?- rió Kord antes de tomarlo y restregar con fuerza su cabeza.

-Cuídate, topo.- dijo Finn estrechando su mano con Pronto.

-Para el magnífico Pronto ha sido un honor haber conocido a tan admirables héroes.

-Estoy seguro de eso.- presumió el muchacho.- Oye, de paso, inscríbete en unas clases de cocina, ¿sí?- El rastreador lo miró confundido.

-Adiós, Piper.- dijo Trixie abrazándola.- Fue genial tener a otra chica en el equipo, aunque fuera por un tiempo.- A la maga de cristal aquellas palabras le sonaron familiares, pero sonrió al saber que las cosas no terminarían igual que en aquella ocasión.

-Lo mismo digo, Trix.- respondió conmovida.- Espero que esta no sea una despedida definitiva. No tan lejos de ellas, Stork miraba enternecido las despedidas cuando un conocido chillido hizo que dirigiera su atención al suelo, en donde una babosa terror lo miraba con tristeza.

-No voy a besarte, si es lo que esperas.- dijo con desprecio al levantarla. La criaturita saltó a su hombro y lamió repetidas veces su mejilla.- No, no, no. No hagas eso. Hace cosquillas.- rió el piloto.- Es decir, es antihigiénico.- se corrigió retomando sus postura antes de alejarla de él.-Supongo que también te extrañaré... un poco.- adimitió colocándola de nuevo el suelo y regresando con el resto.

-Eres un gran líder, Aerrow.- dijo el Shane.- Cuida a tu equipo.

-Gracias, pero para la próxima tendrás que enseñarme a usar una lanzadora.- Ambos rieron. Raddar y Burpy no veían la hora de separarse el uno del otro. Sin un solo chillido de despedida, cada uno fue por su lado con su respectivo compañero, insistiendo en que se fueran a casa.- Ya vamos, ya vamos.- dijo el caballero a su copiloto.- Sigue haciendo un buen trabajo, Eli.

-Claro.

-Storm Hawks, hora de irnos.- llamó a su escuadrón. Una vez reunidos activó la esfera portal. La banda se acercó para ver a sus nuevos amigos regresar a Atmos, o al observar lo que se pudiera hasta que la luz les hiciera cubrir sus ojos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Shane.- dijo el líder del Clan Sombra al muchacho.

-Eso creo. Gracias por ayudarnos y a ellos. No tengo la menor idea de como hubieran vuelto a su hogar sin su ayuda.- Con una sonrisa, la criatura desapareció en la oscuridad con los suyos, dejando al equipo solo en la caverna.

-¿Alguien más no procesa aún todo lo que acaba de pasar?- preguntó Pronto aún confundido con todo aquello.

-Sip.- respondió Eli.

-Será mejor que regresemos al refugio. No vaya a ser que Blakk regrese con sus hombres en un contrataque, y además, tenemos que encargarnos de eso aún.- dijo Trixie señalando la herida en el costado del lanzador.

-¡Sí! ¡Finalmente mi meca es toda mía de nuevo!- celebró Kord mientras avanzaban hacia sus vehículos.

En Atmos, el escuadrón tampoco podía creer que estaba de regreso en su hogar. El Cóndor estaba exactamente como lo dejaron, tan solo debían regresar por sus motocicletas dejadas en Terra Tundras antes del incidente.

Ni hablar de la felicidad de Stork de poder tocar otra vez los controles de su amor metálico y la emoción de Piper de regresar a su cuarto/laboratorio de cristales.

Pero olvidar a la Banda de Shane y a BajoTerra sería difícil, aunque no era algo que quisieran hacer. La esfera portal del Clan Sombra era por completo inservible ahora, pero luego de colocarla en una base con la inscripción "amigos" abajo de ella, tuvo una nueva función.

Tenían apoyo por todo Atmos y ahora lo tenían más allá de él. ¿Lo necesitarían más adelante? Bueno, solo el futuro lo podía decir.

_**Bueno, gente, aquí se acaba el asunto. Me gustaría saber si realmente les gustó la historia o si creen que le faltó algo o que en serio está terrible.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
